


Djinn Dreams

by GatorGirl2016



Series: A Fic A Day [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Declarations Of Love, Djinni & Genies, Getting Together, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Protective Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Dean is captured by a djinn and Cas has to wake him up. He never imagined the life Dean would dream up for himself.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: A Fic A Day [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853566
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Djinn Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer's Month 2020 and the prompt was dream.

“Dean,” Sam and Cas called out together as they finally located the missing Winchester. Dean was hanging from the rafters in the middle of the room. His wrists were wrapped in chains and were pulled so far above his head that his feet barely touched the ground. There were multiple IV lines in his arms, each one full of blood being pumped into collecting bags. Dean’s head lolled on his shoulders, a small string of saliva hanging from his open mouth. His skin was deathly pale, and Sam prayed they weren’t too late.

Cas and Sam quickly removed the IV lines and carefully laid Dean on the dirty floor. Sam put two fingers to his brother’s throat and sighed with relief when he felt a pulse. “It’s weak, can you replenish his blood?” He asked the angel who was kneeling next to him.

Cas put his fingers to Dean’s forehead and in seconds, the color returned to Dean’s skin as his body once more had enough blood to sustain it. He checked for any other wounds but there were none. The djinn had done what they always do, knock their prey unconscious, and then drain them of their blood.

“What are we going to do? The djinn could come back at anytime, but one of us has to go into his head to bring him back,” Sam said as his eyes scanned every shadow of the room.

“I’ll go and you stay here. I can enter Dean’s mind without needing dream root and can exit at will,” Cas replied, looking around the room as well.

“Ok, just be careful. Who knows what you’re going to see in there,” Sam said cautiously.

“Probably him relaxing on the couch with an endless amount of beers, burgers, and pie with Dr. Sexy on rerun,” Cas deadpanned.

Sam grinned. “If Dean’s life wasn’t at stake, I’d be busting a gut right now because you’re so right. Now go, find him, and bring him back.”

Castiel nodded once before placing two fingers on Dean’s forehead. The next instant Cas was standing in the middle of a large kitchen. Sunlight streamed through the multiple windows and there were three pies cooling on a rack next to the stove. Cas smiled at the desserts before looking around for a glimpse of Dean.

He was startled when a little girl suddenly ran into the kitchen, screaming, “Papa, papa, pick me up! Save me from the evil monster!” She flung herself at Cas and he just managed to catch her. Her dark brown hair was askew, and her green eyes were alight with laughter as Cas lifted her up. She quickly wrapped her arms around Cas’ neck and her legs around his waist, giggling all the time. “Run papa or the evil monster will catch us,” she cried in between her laughter.

The next instant, Dean rounded the corner and ran into the kitchen, a large werewolf mask covering his face. He howled as he came to a stop, staring straight at Cas and the little girl. “I’m the big bad wolf and I’ve come to gobble you up,” he cried in a fake monster voice before rushing towards Cas.

The little girl screamed while Cas just stood there, utterly confused. Dean stopped just short of running into them. He grabbed the mask and pulled it off his head. His hair was spiked up and a few beads of sweat ran down his face. He looked at Cas, his green eyes full of confusion. “You ok baby?”

Cas didn’t answer, thinking Dean was talking to the little girl. He was stunned when Dean reached out and cupped his cheek. “Baby, everything alright?” Dean asked again as he took the little girl out of Cas’ arms.

He set her on the floor and kneeled in front of her. “Mary, why don’t you go play in your room for a little bit? I think something is wrong with papa and we need to have a grown-up talk. We’ll play more after dinner.”

“Ok daddy, I love you,” she said as she pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek. She ran over and wound her arms around Cas’ leg. “Love you too papa, hope you feel better.” She squeezed Cas’ leg before letting go and running out the kitchen. He watched her go, his heart beating erratically.

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Dean’s dream life was with Cas, settling down and starting a family together. He was prepared for almost anything when he entered Dean’s dream, anything except this.

He was pulled from his thoughts when a pair of strong arms slid around his waist. Dean was staring at him with concerned eyes. “Baby, are you ok? You’re looking at me like I’m a ghost or something.”

Cas couldn’t do anything but stare at the Dean in front of him. He had the same blonde hair, green eyes, freckles, and plump lips as his own Dean, but that was where the similarities ended. This Dean didn’t have the weight of the world on his shoulders. His eyes weren’t haunted by death and destruction. His hands were smooth, and his arms were free of scars from hundreds of hunts. There were laugh lines on his face instead of lines caused by stress and worry. This Dean was much softer that the muscled hunter Cas had come to know.

“Cas, you’re really starting to scare me,” Dean said frightened.

Castiel haltingly reached his hand out to run his fingers from Dean’s hair, down his cheek, to finally rest against his chin. “Dean,” he whispered.

Dean’s lips lifted at the corners in a small smile. “Hey sweetheart. Everything ok? What’s going on in that head of yours? You’re not still stressing about the parent teacher conference tomorrow, are you? I thought we were just going to relax until we knew what the results of the testing were.”

Cas continued to stare at Dean with disbelief. “This is your dream?”

“Huh?” Dean asked with a head tilt that perfectly imitated Cas’.

“You could have dreamed up any world you wished, and this is what you came up with? You and me?” Cas asked.

Dean pulled away, looking at the angel suspiciously. “Cas, what the hell is going on with you? What do you mean I could have dreamed up any world I wished? I mean yeah, this is better than anything I ever imagined because it’s real.”

Cas shook his head, hating the words he had to say. “This isn’t real Dean; this is all a dream.” He dropped his eyes, feeling his heart breaking. “We aren’t together, and we don’t have a wonderful domestic life with a house and a cute little girl. I’m an angel of the lord and you’re a hunter along with Sam.”

Dean stepped back, glaring at the angel. “Why are you saying that? Did I do something wrong? If you’re mad at me, just tell me, don’t make up some ridiculous lie!”

Cas sighed heavily. “Please Dean, don’t make this harder than what it already is. We both know this isn’t real! You were trapped by a djinn and this world is what your brain made up after being injected with their poison.”

“Liar,” Dean shouted. “Why are trying to take all of this away? I thought we were happy together.”

“I wish we could be! I want you so bad; I have for years but I never imagined you reciprocated those feelings. I do love you Dean, I just didn’t know you loved me too,” Cas said as he stepped closer.

“Of course, I love you, how could I not?” Dean asked as he pulled Cas into his arms. “I have from the first moment I met you,” he whispered before sealing his mouth over Cas’.

Their lips bumped and slid against each other as they traded tender kisses. Cas knew of one way to make Dean realize the truth and it pained him to do so. He brought his wings from the astral plane and let them wrap around Dean in a gentle embrace.

Dean broke the kiss with a gasp as he stared at the black feathers. “Cas?” He whimpered. With a shout, he suddenly bent over, cradling his head between his hands.

“Dean,” Cas cried. His wings instantly disappeared as he reached for his friend. When Dean looked at him, it was with recognition and despair.

A single tear slid down Dean’s cheek as he whispered, “It was just a dream.”

Before Cas could say anything, he was thrown from the dream world and the next moment he was standing beside Sam. He looked down at Dean to see the hunter staring at him with pain-filled eyes. “Cas,” he whined.

The angel helped Dean to his feet, never letting go of his hand. “Dean, I don’t know what to say. I wish I could give you that world.”

Dean chewed on his lip, refusing to look at Cas. “Did you mean what you said?” He finally lifted his gaze to Cas’. “Do you really… lo-love me?”

Cas frown turned into a soft smile and his eyes lit up. He stepped into Dean’s personal space, one arm wrapping around Dean’s waist, the other around his neck. “From the moment I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition,” Cas whispered before capturing Dean’s lips in a passionate kiss. He poured all his adoration and devotion into the embrace, hoping Dean would understand.

When they broke apart panting, Dean’s eyes were shining as he said, “This is better than any world I could ever dream because this is real.”

“Yes, it is,” Cas replied before once more kissing his human.


End file.
